Of Kitsunes and Hitoris
by Katon-Kitsune
Summary: [AU]Foxes bond. Birds soar. A new Team 7 has been created. Oh, the chaos that ensues! [Follows original storyline]R


Kitsunes and Hitoris

(Foxes and firebirds)

HIYA! This is a completely different story from the one we did earlier... different story line, same characters... Hope you likey...

Summary: Two new girls come to Konoha to become ninjas...but what happens when one has the power to destruct and the other has the power to save?

()()()()()()() Chapter one ()()()()()()()()()

Two girls stood at the gates leading into Konoha. One girl was silver haired, and she wore white baggy shorts and long blue baggy stockings that reached to her thighs. Her shirt was black, with a fox imprinted a gold color upon it. She wore white running shoes and sported fox ears on her head. A foxtail swished impatiently from side to side, indicating a demon heritage. The other girl had brown hair with red highlights and wore a black ankle-length coat with a red tube top and a red skirt with knee-high black socks.

"This is the famous Konoha?" the silver-haired girl snorted.

"Oi, don't compare this village, Kitsune. The ninjas here are supposed to be really strong." The brunette warned, shrugging on a red pack. Kitsune grunted, shouldering a black one.

"Whatever, Sierra. Can we go, now?"

"Yes Kit-Kat..." Sierra said sweetly, a smile on her face as she walked off.

The other girl just stood there. Suddenly she realized what her companion said and cursed, running up to catch her. "HEY! IT'S KITSUNE! NOT KITKAT! GOT THAT? KI-TSU-NE!"

Sierra laughed. "Whatever you say, kitling…"

Kitsune growled. "THAT'S IT! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU BEAKY!"

--

At the top of the gate stood the Hokage. He had had enough of paperwork for one evening and had decided to go for a walk and talk to the various ANBU's on duty. He practically flew off the wall when a flying object – that just so happened to be Sierra – hit him.

Sierra stood up, oblivious to the groaning village leader at her feet, and dusted herself off. When she had done that, she yelled down below. "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO WALK IN! NOT FLY!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR PISSING ME OFF!" Kitsune yelled from below. "Besides you CAN fly."

"DO YOU SEE THE WINGS? NO! DIDN'T THINK SO! NOW HOW DO I GET DOWN FROM HERE?"

Kitsune shrugged. "Ask the old fart that you landed on."

Sierra blinked. "Old… Fart?" She looked down at the dazed man she standing over. "OH CRACKHEADS!" She exclaimed jumping and turned to glare at Kitsune.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FREAKING FAULT!"

"It is?" Kitsune smiled before an ANBU jumped down, hands hovering over hidden weapons.

"State your purpose." He demanded as his eyes narrowed beneath his mask.

"My purpose? My purpose in life? My purpose for the next few minutes?"

"..."

"WELL! I would LOVE to finish PUMMELING Sierra tonight, and then I would like a nice warm bath with Ramen and a cup of coffee."

"KITSUNE, YOU IDIOT!" Sierra laughed from the top of the gate where she was helping the Hokage to stand up as shinobis watched warily. "I don't think that's what he meant!"

"It's not?" Kitsune pouted. "But I really wanted that ramen and we've been traveling for three weeks since that last town. I WANT A WARM BATH AND A BED TO SLEEP IN!" Sierra sighed as she watched Kitsune's temper tantrum. She sure was grumpy without her coffee and ramen.

The Hokage sighed at their antics. "Give them a room in a hotel for tonight, and we'll talk about this tomorrow." he said, and limped back to his office without a second look.

"COFFEE! COFFEE!" Kitsune chanted as Sierra shook her head.

Some things never change, Sierra sighed; she hoped she had enough money for her friend's obnoxious obsession with caffeine. Wait a minute, DAMMIT! Sierra cursed. She gets hyper with caffeine! She sighed. I guess I'm not going to sleep tonight. And that bed sounded SO nice… She almost fell backwards when Kitsune glared at her.

"Stop sighing, will you? You sound like a lovesick teen."

"WELL I AM!" Sierra huffed. "I'm in love with the idea of sleeping in a soft bed. On top of that, I just_ know_ that your going to keep me up all night with your caffeine obsession!"

"Fine." Kitsune smirked. "Why didn't you say so?"

"You mean you won't have any coffee?" Sierra looked on hopefully, a thousand images of a restful sleep circling in her head.

"Give up coffee? Hell no! I'm insane, but not that insane. I'll just have three or four cups instead of my usual eight," Kitsune reasoned.

The ANBU escorting them turned around at this. "_Eight_ cups?" he exclaimed in shock, used to drinking on one or two himself.

"You should see her eat ramen." Sierra muttered to herself.

"Hey! Don't insult the ramen if you know what's good for you!"

The ANBU with the bird mask sighed. "Great. Just great. We have another ramen fanatic in this village." He murmured. Unfortunately, Kitsune's extra sensitive ears picked up the few words. And she agreed wholeheartedly.

"Yup! And you better believe it!"

Sierra sighed, a stray thought repeating in her head, help? Curiosity flash through her amber eyes, "What do you mean 'another ramen fanatic'?"

"There's a boy in our village who can eat twelve bowls of ramen. I swear, the boy has a black hole where his stomach should be..." the ANBU sighed.

An orange blur at this point managed to crash into Kitsune, toppling her to the ground.

"Hey! Idiot! Watch where you're going!" Kitsune shouted.

"_Great_ way to meet someone, Kitsune," Sierra snorted. "Just go right ahead and insult them! They won't mind too much." She commented dryly.

"Oi! Naruto! I told you that you couldn't leave until you perfected that jutsu!" a man shouted as he ran towards them. Stopping in front of them he bent over panting softly.

"Naruto? In school? Perfecting a jutsu? What did you do, blackmail him or something Iruka-san?" the ANBU asked the man.

"Well," Iruka said, face flushed in embarrassment. "Yes."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kitsune commented, golden eyes narrowed and the black markings on her facemore pronounced.

"Eh?" Iruka looked up, hands still resting on his knees. "Wouldn't do what?"

Kitsune leaned down, grinning widely as she revealed her canine teeth. "Bend over like that in front of a stranger."

"Why wouldn't I want to bend over and catch my breath?" Iruka asked standing up and towering over the small child, no more than 9-years-old.

"Someone could kill you easily. Bring their sword down upon your neck-"

"Kitsune!" Sierra scolded grasping her friend's shoulder.

"Don't talk to my sensei like that!" Naruto yelled, standing protectively in front of his mentor.

"Shut up." Kitsune growled shrugging of the hand restraining her. Sierra smacked her forehead.

"Well, we should be continuing to the hotel..." the ANBU said anxious to be rid of the two odd girls. He then rushed the two girls to the hotel. When they had gotten there, Kitsune had gotten out of her homicidal mood and was bouncing around again.

"I meant to ask, why do you have fox features?" the ANBU asked as he gave them a key to their room. His eyes wandered over the silver ears, twitching on top of the Kitsune's head, and the plump tail swaying happily behind her.

"I was born with them," she explained easily, used to the questions and the stares. Figuring that she'd need to be honest if they were going to settle her, she stated the truth bluntly, shoulders tense. "I'm a demon..." Kitsune yawned carelessly. "Or half. Depends on how you'd like to view it."

Sierra smiled as she noticed her friend's obvious tiredness. "Yay!" she cheered. "This means I can sleep in peace!" she said, and pulled the yawning demon to the stairs.

Kitsune yawned again, exhaustion creeping up on her. She managed on muttering a tired, "Yeah, yeah."

()()()() End chapter one ()()()()

YAY! This is the ending of the first chappie...a little more amusing than what i thought...go purple monkeys...

Don't ask... please read and review puppy dog eyes

Sierra: I want my orange gorillas…


End file.
